College Fun
by ARendeXx
Summary: College is the time to have fun, right? That's what Amu is looking for this year, and she finds it in Ikuto. Follow these two and their friends as they go through the ups and down of college life, adulthood, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes on the fanfiction: I tried looking into the Japanese college system as best as I could to keep it kind of accurate, but it's not too far off from the way Americans run their universities. So I'm rolling with what I know. I also tried to guess the ages to be as close to the anime/manga as possible. I'm not going to go much into descriptions unless it's important. Y'all should know how these character looks by now This is also rated M due to language and themes because that's life. I also don't own the character and what not._

It is the first day of classes. Students are making their way to their classes. Some of those students are freshman, nervous and confused as it was their first day at this university. Sophomores and juniors approach the year with familiarity as they reconnect with friends they may not have seen in a while. Seniors, who have done this before, saunter leisurely to their respective classes without any real hurry. It was a new year with new faces and new experiences.

That's exactly what Hinamori Amu is ready for. She had spent her freshmen year working hard to lay the ground work for a successful college career. This nineteen year old is ready to have fun with her friends and make some memories. She makes her way to her first class of the day with a world studies class. She is still working through her general studies since she's not entirely sure on what she wants to go into yet as a career path. With her is her friend Hoshina Utau, a twenty year old that she met last year because they got put into the same dorm. The two clashed at first, but their strong willed personalities finally gave so that the two could become friends.

"Well, Kukai and I hung out over the summer a lot, and we, you know…" Utau trails off as she's giving her friend the details of her summer. "We hooked up. A lot."

Amu excitedly swats at her friend's shoulder, "Oooo, girl! I told you he was interested in you! Was it good?"

Utau blushes and smiles, "It was amazing. He's energetic in bed just like he is every day. And my God, he could go for hours."

Amu cackles, "Look at you, gettin' that dick! I'm so proud."

"What about you? Any exciting summer flings?" Utau pries, nudging Amu's shoulders.

"No. I didn't meet anyone I was interested in," Amu sighs. "Tadase kept trying to make something happen, but I'm not into him like that. He's too… submissive. I need something a little more than that in a fuck buddy."

"You could just say that he seems like he'd be too much of a bitch in bed," Utau says.

They laugh as they approach the building where their class is located. After wandering around for a bit, they find their classroom. This class is a mixed class; it is not exclusively for one grade. There is a mix of freshmen to senior students, some who were already within a group of friends and others who didn't know anyone yet. The girls noticed that a couple of other friends of theirs are in the class so they decided to make their way to the table where they are seated.

"Utau, look, we have a class with Kukai," Amu teases as they make their way to the table to the back left of the classroom.

Utau smirks while trying to hide her blush, "I see him."

At the table, their friends Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko are all seated at the farthest back table. Souma Kukai is a twenty year old sports medicine major finishing up the last of his required classes. He's tall, handsome, and plays soccer which is just Utau's type. Fujisaki Nagihiko is a nineteen year old performance student taking the few required classes that he needs to take. Mashiro Rima is also a sophomore with Amu and is also just taking general studies to get towards that first degree. The two girls seat themselves at the table right in front of their seeing as there are only three seats per table. Utau takes the seat next to the wall, and Amu plants herself in the center seats. They move their chairs back so that they can chat with their friends while they wait for their professor.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Amu asks as she's moving her chair directly in front of Nagihiko's spot at the table.

"My summer was great. I had a lot of gigs and had a great time with a great girl," Nagihiko smiles as he looks over at his girlfriend.

"Gay," Rima bluntly says in response. The group laughs at her because they all know she really enjoyed her summer. "My summer was fine."

"I had an amazing summer," Kukai smirks as he watches with flirty eyes as Utau sits down right across from him. She smirks back at him in response. "It couldn't have been better."

"So did you two fuck finally, or what?" Rima asks. Amu and Nagihiko laugh, and Kukai and Utau blush a little bit as they look at each other. Rima nods her head, "That answers that. It's about damn time. There was way too much sexual tension between you two."

The group began going through their respective summers. Amu notices that while they're all talking, Utau and Kukai begin holding hands on the table and sneaking glances at one another. She also notices that, despite trying to come across as cold, Rima is madly in love with her beau, listening intently any time he talks. She smiles; she's happy that her friends have found happiness with their partners. While she may be a bit jealous that her friends around her have someone, she won't show it. Her friends being happy are more important than her jealousy. She's been playing the field for a couple of years now, trying to find someone she clicks with. She's gone through a couple guys, and a girl or two, but she hasn't found someone that really ignites a spark in her yet.

"Alright class, welcome to World Studies!"

A voice from the front of the room breaks through all the chatter. An older man in a slightly loose fitting yellowish suit calls from the podium. "I'm Nikaido Yuu, your professor for this class. Today I'm just going to go through the syllabus and course expectations. I'll be passing around your packets now." As he's about to pass out the packets, there's a knock on the door.

Everyone's attention is on the door as it opens. In steps a tall man, "I'm sorry for being late. Time zones changes mess with your sleep schedule."

Amu keeps her mouth from dropping to the table. "This guy is gorgeous! Who is he?" she asks herself. She looks him up and down. He's only slightly shorter than the door making him around six feet and an inch or two tall. He's got shaggy, disheveled looking dark blue hair with eyes to match. 'His hair looks so soft. I'd love to play with it…' He looks thin but lean, like he may have some muscles under the black dress shirt- that's unbuttoned fairly low, Amu notices- and tight black pants. Oh, she definitely wants to see if there are some muscles under there. 'I bet he's got nice shoulders to claw into...' His voice is deep and sexy. 'I bet he sounds hot when he moans…' Amu turns her head to say something to her friend but notices that Utau has a shocked expression, "What?"

"That's my brother, Ikuto. He's been studying abroad in France. I didn't know he was back," Utau whispers.

"That's your step brother?" Amu asks in a whisper. She looks back at him then to Utau again. "Would you be okay if 'I got to know him?'"

Utau softly giggles, "I'll help you out. I'd rather you than anyone else."

The professor interrupts their conversation, "Ah, yes. I remember the dean telling me about how you were studying in France. That's alright. Feel free to take a seat wherever you'd like. Today is just a talk day anyway."

Ikuto nods his head and looks at the room. He notices his sister at one of the tables sitting next to a pink haired girl. 'Well, the seat next to her is open. I'll take that one,' he thinks. He begins walking back to the table. With his long legs it only takes him a couple of steps to get back there. He seats himself next to his sister's friend. He looks at his sister and waves to which she smiles and waves back. He then looks the girl up to him up and down. He smirks as they make eye contact. Amu looks him up and down in response then turns her attention back to the professor who is finishing handing out the packets. Nikaido had left a stack of packets at the end of each table to pass down. Ikuto grabs one and passes the stack to Amu. They make eye contact again as she takes it from him. Amu turns to Utau to hand her the last packet and mouths "holy fuck" to her. Utau giggles.

The class pays attention as Professor Nikaido begins going over the packet. Amu tries her hardest to not look at the man next to her despite the fact she can feel his eyes taking her all in. Amu's face begins to turn red the longer he looks at her. She wants to look back at him so badly to get a closer look at him, but if she locks eyes with him again, her face will go from pale to bright red.

Ikuto looks at the cutie sitting next to him. He notices the blush that's growing on her face and thinks, 'oh, she's cute as hell.' He notices her petite frame, clothed in a black sweater, plaid mini skirt, and black tights. 'I bet she looks cuter without all that stuff on…' Half of her hair is pulled up into a bun towards the top of her head with the rest flowing down until it reaches her mid back. 'Her hair looks fun to pull…' Ikuto continues to take the girl in for the rest of the time that the professor talks. Amu sneaks a glance back at him. She bites the lower right part of her lip as she looks at him, 'Fuck.' He smirks, 'fuck, she's cuter when she's biting her lip.'

Professor Nikaidou finishes speaking and tells the class to mingle for the remainder of the lecture time. He doesn't feel like teaching; no one feels like listening. The room flutters into chatter as students begin talking to one another. Amu and Utau move their chairs to face their friends again.

"So, Ikuto, was anyone going to tell me that you were back?" Utau asks him with some sass.

"It was a last minute thing. I had gotten bored with France and wanted to come back," Ikuto explains, turning towards his sister. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Utau raises an eyebrow, 'he wants me to introduce him to Amu….' She begins with Kukai, "This is Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima." Ikuto nods up to the boys then nods his head down to Rima. Utau then places her hand on Amu's shoulder, "This is Amu, one of my best friends. She's single and looking to… mingle."

Ikuto chuckles, "it's my pleasure, Amu." He takes her hand and softly lays a kiss on her knuckles.

"The pleasure should be mine if you're a gentleman," Amu smirks as he kisses her hand. "I'd dispute with Utau about her comment, but I can't."

Ikuto sits up straight with his own smirk, "You know, you're right. Maybe I can show you just how much of a gentleman I can be."

"Great. Now there's more sexual tension," Rima states. The group laughs as Ikuto and Amu give each other bedroom eyes.

"Alright you two," Utau interrupts. "At least save it for after class.

The group talks for the remaining half hour they have. They ask Ikuto a lot of questions about studying abroad in France. He was an apprentice to a master violinist for two years, learning everything you could ever want to know about violins to how to make one to how to become an exceptional player. All through this, Ikuto and Amu continue to steal glances at each other. Ikuto explains that while he loved being there and studying something he loved, he felt that it was time to come back home. He's going to school for business in hopes of opening his own studio to be able to teach others what he's learned. At the moment, he works a music shop and taking the occasional performance to make ends meet.

"So how old are you, man?" Kukai asks while gently rubbing Utau's hand that's become intertwined with his again.

"I'm twenty three. I was just finishing up my senior year in the musical performance program when they gave me this opportunity," Ikuto explains. "But I guess I'll have to start over again."

"At least you know what you want to do," Amu says. "Better late than never, right?"

"I suppose that's true."

The class ends, and everyone starts filing out to head to wherever their headed. Amu starts walking out with her group when she hears that sexy deep voice coming from her new acquaintance.

"Amu, wait," Ikuto walks up to her as she turns around to face him. He holds his phone up, "You should put your number in this."

Amu wickedly smiles, "Asking for my number already?"

"You figured me out," he says as he hands her the phone. "You did mention not being opposed to mingling."

Amu begins typing her cell phone number into his contact list, "I could use a new study buddy." She hands the phone back to him, "here you go."

"That works out perfectly because so am I," Ikuto looking at his phone and typing. "We can arrange some study time at my place. My apartment isn't too far from here What do you think?"

"Well, if you've got an apartment, how can I say no to that?" Amu takes a step closer to him. "Are you sure we'd get any studying done though?"

Ikuto smirks down at the shorter girl, "Sure there would, as long as you're the subject."

Amu's phone buzzes. She ignores it for the time being. "I hope you'll at least take me to dinner first."

"Of course. I do have to prove I'm a gentleman, right?" Ikuto puts his phone back into his pocket. "I'm off to next class. I'm hoping to hear from you later."

"You will," Amu smiles. The two begin to go her separate ways after looking at each other for a bit longer. A reminder notification goes off on Amu's phone about the text message she forgot about. She looks at the message from Ikuto:

 _Don't forget to send me a picture. For your contact, of course (;_


	2. Chapter 2

Amu spends the rest of the day, and into the next several days, flirting with Ikuto over text. She had sent him a picture like he asked, but she made sure to make it sexy enough to be fun but not too sexy as to give anything away too soon. She sent him a picture she took recently wearing a simple white top with a black collar with an O-ring attached to the front. It let him know that she _could_ be just a little bit kinky. It definitely had sparked his interest, making mention of hoping that she'd wear that for him. 'I wouldn't mind him tugging on it a bit...' She, of course, played back with him, telling him how she was never able to find someone who played with it in a way that she liked and would have to put him to the test to which he eagerly agreed to. She was texting all throughout the night, fighting back the urge to full out sext him. The way he flirted with her was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She likes how playful and confident he was. She likes how he didn't seem intimidated by her matching his level of flirtation. She hopes that she will get to see more of that.

Ikuto enjoys the conversation he has had with Amu all week. She was definitely game to fool around. He felt his face heat up after receiving the picture of her with the collar on. The thought he had after receiving it was simply, 'fuck, that's sexy.' He wanted her to wear that- and only that- for him. He kept trying to get her to send something a little more revealing, but she was definitely playing tough. He didn't mind; that made it more fun. Before, women had always just given into whatever he wanted. That was all well and good for a while, but it got boring after only experiencing that. This cute, little nineteen year old was sexy and playful. It was a refreshing change of pace from a woman. 'Although, I don't think I'd mind if she just did whatever I said…' She also has awareness for herself that a lot of women don't have at her age. She knows what she wants and who she wants. From how she was talking to him, Ikuto was convinced that she wanted _a lot_ with _him_. He did send her a picture back so that it was fair. He made sure that his shirt was unbuttoned just a bit more to show off more of his chest muscles- to which Amu mentally screamed at the slightest glimpse at his chest because she wanted to see more. Ikuto spent the night trying to not just suggest driving over there, picking her up, and bringing her home with him. 'It will happen…'

Amu walks to the library to meet up with all of her friend for their mandatory study hour. The flirting with Ikuto hadn't stopped, and it only got worse as they spent more time in class together. They would gently kick each other under their desk. Ikuto gradually started moving his seat closer together at the table. They would also make little side comments during the lectures, some flirty, some not. It wasn't just flirting now; they started to get to know each other a little bit more than just their both extremely attracted to each other. She didn't mind; he's fun.

Amu enters the library to find her friends seated at a big center table. Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko are there along with the rest of their friend group Hotori Tadase, Yuiki Yaya, and Sanjo Kairi. Tadase is a nineteen year old business major looking to own his own corporation one day. He has had a crush on Amu since junior high, but Amu isn't attracted to him like that anymore. She used to have a crush on him, but at the time, he didn't pay any mind to her. Now, he wants her. With Ikuto in the picture now, Amu has her sights set on her sexy, older classmate. Yaya is eighteen years old and going through her first year in college. She's a part of the culinary program looking to be a pastry chef- which is perfect for her because of her sweet tooth. Kairi is also eighteen and is working towards and accounting degree. He's intelligent and could do anything he could want to do. He just really loves numbers.

Amu takes a seat in between Utau and Yaya, setting her bag on the table, "Shit, I'm tired."

"You're going to be if you're going to stay up all night texting Ikuto," Utau teases, poking Amu's head with the eraser of her pencil.

"How does she know Ikuto?" Tadase asks. Tadase is childhood friends with Utau and Ikuto, but no one had told him that he'd come back.

"He's back from France, and he's in one of our classes," Utau explains. "She hasn't left him alone since the first day they met."

"You make it sound like he wants me to leave him alone," Amu states. "He's the one who asked for my number first, you know."

"I know he did," Utau takes a sip out of her coffee with her free hands since the other one is interlocked with Kukai's. They're hands are always preoccupied when they're together. "I knew he was going to. I know my brother pretty well."

"I'm looking to know more about everything about him," Amu gets closer to Utau, " _everything_."

"I get it, I get it!" Utau says. She laughs at her friend for being so overtly flirty in regards to her brother. Amu has never had as much fun with a guy as she has with Ikuto. Utau knows that Ikuto is a good guy and would never try to hurt her; she also knows that Amu doesn't just want Ikuto for sex. 'They'd make a good couple…'

The group all talks and goes over their respective assignments. This was something they had started last year- everyone getting together to help each other with their work. There were no big project yet, just some little things. Anytime Ikuto came out, Amu would blush, Utau, Kukai, and Rima would tease her, and Tadase would get more and more jealous. As they are all sitting there, Amu's eyes fall on a lone person sitting a table by the large windows. A blue haired man is sitting by the window, reading a book, oblivious to the world. Amu's eyes stay locked on him as she watches him from afar. 'I hope this isn't too weird…'

Utau nudges her, "Go sit with him."

Amu's attention is brought back to the table, "What?"

"I saw you staring at him. Go sit with him."

Amu nods at her friend, gathers her stuff, and starts making her way back to the table. As she gets closer, she notices he's not reading a text book. He's just reading some book of his with headphones on. She get to the table, sets her stuff down on the table, and waits for him to notice. Ikuto looks up at the sudden "thump" on the table and sees the girl who caused it. He takes out a headphone, "Why hello."

"Are these seats taken?" she asks.

"Not at all," he begins moving his stuff out of the way towards him so that she can sit next to him.

Amu takes the hint and sits next to him, getting comfortable, "whatcha reading?"

Ikuto closes his book and sets it aside, "Just a biography on Beethoven. I was given a bunch of biographies on composers and violinists from my mentor, so I'm trying to get through them all."

"You can keep reading if you'd like," Amu says meekly. "You don't have to stop reading just because I'm here."

Ikuto brings his hand up to stroke her arm, "I'd much rather pay attention to you."

Amu blushes and purses her lips, "you're too cute sometimes, you know that?"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" Ikuto inquires with a smirk.

"I'm positive I'm talking about you," Amu leans in a bit closer. Her gaze is filled with a mixture of lust and fascination at she gets when she looks at him. Ikuto's gaze back meets her back with the same vigor of lust and fascination. His hand starts to drift lower towards her forearm which is resting on her thigh. He delicately grazes his over her arm. Amu's face gets redder, 'he's so close to my thigh… please move your hand…' Amu moves her arm further to the side to create a space on her leg for him. His hand moves further in, taking the cue, and his hand now resting on her inner thigh.

Ikuto leans close to her ear, "If you'd like me to stop any time, let me know."

Amu's back shivers as his breath tickles her ear. She turns her head to get close to his ear, "Don't." Ikuto lets out a strained breath. The way her voice moves around his ear and the feeling of her breath could send shivers down his spine. His ear is one of his weak spots, and Amu noticed his reaction. She goes in to try and make him weaker, "You can move your hand, you know."

Ikuto smiles, lets out a soft chuckle, and begins to slowly move his hand up and down her thigh. He makes sure to keep his hand low on her thigh despite wanting to go higher. He keeps his movements soft and slow. It was almost sensual the way that his hand was moving. It is distracting to Amu as they try to have a normal conversation. Ikuto begins asking about her other classes and how they are so far. Amu's answers are kind of short because she can't help but be pulled back to the hand that's touching her. She wants him to touch more of her, but they're in a library.

Then they're interrupted. The two look up from each other at Tadase. He had decided to make his way over to the two of them. He had been watching them for long enough.

"Ikuto, I had no idea that you had come back," Tadase holds out his hand for Ikuto to shake. "Welcome home."

Ikuto removes his hand from Amu's thigh- much to her disappointment- and goes to shake his hand. With a firmer grip than Tadase's, Ikuto responds, "I had decided last minute to come home. I enjoyed myself, but I wanted to come back home. You can have a seat if you'd like." Ikuto sits back down. Once he does, his hand goes right back onto Amu's thigh. Her face gets pink again.

"I would, but I do have to get to my next class. It was good to see you," Tadase says with a polite smile. "I'll see you later, Amu. Goodbye, Ikuto." With that, Tadase takes his leave, somewhat hurriedly out of the library.

Amu groans, "He gets so jealous for no reason. He knows I don't like him like that, but he won't stop trying."

"Well," Ikuto starts as he's gone back to rubbing her thigh, "he's always been jealous of me. We were close as children and a bit of a 'sibling rivalry' thing on his end. He always wanted to be better than me. I can see that's never changed."

Amu giggles and rolls her eyes, "It's because of things like that I don't like him like that. Or want to fuck him. He's been trying for a few years, and he's just not my type. Sexually or otherwise."

Ikuto raises an eyebrow, "What is your type?"

Amu turns her head and gives a kittenish smile, "Is it not obvious?"

"It is. I just want to hear you say it," Ikuto leans his head in again.

Amu gets her mouth close to his ear again and whispers seductively, "You're my type."

Ikuto gently grips her thigh. 'She's going to be the death of me…' "Do you have any more classes today?"

Amu smiles, "No, not today. I only have the study hall."

"Good. I have one more class to go to today which starts soon. If you're hungry after, want to get something to eat with me?"

Amu's breath catches in her throat. First, he grabbed her thigh which felt really nice. Second, he's asking her out. She regains her breathing again to answer, "I would."

"Good. I'll hit you up once I'm out," Ikuto gets close to her ear again and grasps her thigh a little tighter, "See you later."

Amu shivers again at his breath and his touch. She cannot even get out a response because she lost brain function for a second. All she can do is nod her head. Ikuto gets up, packs his things into his bag, and strokes her hair before exiting the library. Amu melts into her seat and is finally able to move after letting her heart beat drop after ten minutes.

"You and Ikuto are going on a date?"

Utau squeals at her friend after being told. Amu had made her way back to the dorm room she shares with Utau, Yaya, and Rima. Their dorm is set up as s double suite with a center living room area with a kitchenette, and a bedroom on either side of the living room with their own bathrooms. Utau and Amu share the room to the right, Rima and Yaya to the left. All the girls were in the living room area as they hear the news.

"He's going to take me to dinner after class. I don't know if that counts as a date," Amu states. Neither of them said it was a date, but it is kind of a date. Right?

"You two are going to dinner alone. It's a date," Rima takes a sip of tea.

"What are you gonna wear, Amu-chi? You have to wear something cute!" Yaya exclaims, excitedly going into her friends room to look through her closet.

"I don't know… Something casual. I don't want to be too overdressed," Amu sighs. "But I want to look cute enough to where he's like, 'Yeah, I wanna fool around with her.'"

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Utau reassures Amu. "I know for a fact that Ikuto is interested in you. He's been asking me how to impress you."

Amu laughs, "Has he? Aw, that's so cute. What do you think I should wear?"

"You said he likes that collar you have, right? Wear that," Rima suggests.

"We want them to eat dinner before they go straight into fucking," Utau retorts.

Amu licks her top lip, "I mean. I have something he could eat…"

All the girls erupt into a fit of cackles. They all may be girls, but that does not mean they have innocent minds. With them all living in a dorm, every day is like a sleepover, and they treat it as such. They share everything with each other and get as raunchy as they like to. Yaya comes out of Amu's closet with an outfit in hand, "what about this?"

"This is cute. It's casual enough for just going to dinner but sexy enough for him to eye me like I'm going to be dessert," Amu grabs the outfit from Yaya. "With that collar, it will be perfect."

Utau wickedly smiles, "Ikuto won't know what hit him.

Amu excitedly heads to the bathroom connected to her bedroom to start getting ready. This date was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
